1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for wireless recharging, and more particularly, to a communication technology applied in a procedure of wireless recharging.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a general multiple wireless power transmission system. The multiple wireless power transmission system includes a wireless power receiver 1 and wireless power transmitters 5-1, 5-2, 5-3, and 5-4. The wireless power receiver 1 is configured to be able to receive wireless power from the at least one of the wireless power transmitters 5-1, 5-2, 5-3, and 5-4.
To implement the multiple wireless power transmission system, the wireless power receiver 1 must select at least one of the wireless power transmitters 5-1, 5-2, 5-3, and 5-4 to provide power to the wireless power receiver 1, and controls the wireless power transmission. The selection of the at least one wireless power transmitter and control of the wireless power transmission are performed through communication between the wireless power receiver 1 and the selected at least one wireless power transmitter.